Pokemon Adventures
by candycrazy12346
Summary: I thrilling story with all new characters of all my own. Kaylee is an aspiring new trainer who wants to follow her dreams. Join her and her friends on their journey. If you have an Ideas for it, write it in a review  D
1. Chapter 1

Me: I don't own *Pokemon, honest. I don't own the name, the creatures, or the world. Theses characters however, are min, mine and only and sorry abut any auto-correct. the ** instead of "" are not an purpose. Hope you enjoy =D

**Pokemon Adventure **

**Ch 1. the egg for Kaylee.**

Kaylee pulled on her jacket ,inside-out, again. All she could think about was the place she was about to

go. As soon as her jacket was fixed she bolted out the door and down the long rode to prof. Maple's

lab. When she got there it was evident she was early. The only people there were Prof. Maple and

luxray.

**uh, oh, sorry I guess I'm a bit early** Kaylee stammer

**oh, It's no trouble, the early bird gets the worm, or the first pick for your starter Pokemon. However, as

top of the class as well as first here, I would like to tell you that, well, there is another option. I happen

to have an egg here with me, you could keep it a bit and then when it hatches it can be your starter.

Would you like to take a look?**

**Absolutely, it sounds amazing, I've never seen a Pokemon egg in person**

**well its not really anything special, but if you've never really "_met" _one then follow me over here**

Professor Maple led Kaylee across the lab, past the beeping machines and screens of numbers, over to a separate holding container.

Kaylee peered over the edge, and saw that instead of three poke-balls, there was a brilliant blue egg resting on a nest of blankets.

**What is it?** gasped Kaylee

Prof. Maple laughed **shouldn't it be obvious? Thats a Pokemon egg.**

**It's **amazing****

**yes, and it's yours if you want it**

**of corse want it, but do you really think I can take care of a Pokemon egg by myself?**

**I know you can, besides, people barley ever travel alone very long, you'll have some companions

soon enough. However I suggest you chose quickly, we don't want the other finding out you got an

egg while they all get normal starters** Prof. Maple smiled

**Alright I'll do it** Kaylee said determinately

**Good, now, here are your poke-balls, poke-dex, and scene you wont be able to battle with an egg,

take this quick ball. Though the egg might hatch before you need to use it**

Kaylee thanked Prof. Maple and headed out the door, thinking of the journey ahead.

**To Be Continued...**

Kaylee: please, Please, PLEASE, **PLEASE, **_**PLEASE review**_!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: really I don't own Pokemon. If I did I would Be rich. Any way, Got The " * thing sorted out, hope you enjoy!

Pokemon Adventures

**Chapter two: The Pichu Problem**

Kaylee didn't realize just how far away the Pokemon center was. She was getting worried about the

egg. It was beginning to shake- just the tiniest of tremors every few minutes, but even Kaylee knew

that this was a sign of imminent hatching. Problem was, she had absolutely no idea what to do with it

when it did. What if it got too hot? Too cold? What if it hatched a fire Pokemon and burned down the

whole forest? Or a ghost Pokemon that sucked her into some kind of netherworld? These were risks

she was simply not willing to take. She had to find that center. 

Last time they had spoken, Professor Maple said it was just off of the route she was currently on, but

Kaylee had been walking for hours without sight of any other road.

"Chu chu chu chu pi!" Kaylee heard a faint noise coming from the forest that lined the path.

Temporarily forgetting about the center, she tucked the egg into her bag and pushed through the

undergrowth, following the sound.

Kaylee followed the soft squeaking for several minutes, crawling through the grass and bushes. She

moved quietly, careful not to alert any nearby Pokemon. As she 

walked farther and farther from the path, she started to think that abandoning the trail might not

have been such a good idea. Suddenly, the noise got louder, stopping Kaylee in her tracks. She

crouched down and slowly continued to make her way towards the sound. "Pi pi chu pichu" Kaylee

stopped again. Had the thing said "pichu"? Did that mean... Nah, those types of Pokemon didn't live in

the Johto region. Still, she was almost positive the sound was from a Pichu or Pikachu.

Kaylee bent lower until she was practically laying in the shrubs that covered the ground. She was

about to crawl forward to get a closer look, when she remembered her poke-dex. She pulled it out

and turned the volume to low so that it would not scare away the Pokemon. She pointed it in the

direction of the bush and pressed the small blue button.

"Pichu, a baby mouse Pokemon. Electric type. Not native to this region."

"At least it's informative." Thought Kaylee as she scooted forward to get a better look. Sure enough

three little yellow Pokemon were huddled together. One of them looked hurt. She sat up. "hay there

little guys, or uh girls" she called softly. "pi!" the one on the left cried. It turned to face her but it

looked more worried than scared or angry. "I can help you're friend" she said in what she hoped was a

reassuring voice "I'll take him to a Pokemon center. I'm headed there now" "pi, pichu" Kaylee wasn't

sure it under stood her, But a moment later the two pichus lifted the third into there tiny shoulders

and marched toward her. "Okay then" she said "Let's go!"

** To Be Continued...**

** Pichu**: "Chu pi pichu chu" (please review) 


	3. Bonus 1

Candy: Okay, here's the deal. I still have MAJOR writers block for this story as well as trying to get one of my story's in publishing condition. I'm actually still working on the next chapter, but it's progress is very slow. After I get this chapter finished, the story should start to run more smoothly. For now, I'll be posting some random bonus stuff to keep anyone still reading entertained. This bonus is a board meeting between me, my characters and some guest stars. As you probably know, I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the characters I came up with. If anyone wants to borrow my characters, just ask though I 'kinda doubt anyone will.

Candy: Okay everyone lets start the emergency meeting!

Candy: Leo, Lilly, you guys are being introduced next so you should share your ideas first

Leo: I don't see why I had to come to this. It's only for random nerds to read. Bring me back in when something exiting happens.

Candy: Leo =D if you call me and other fanfictioners random nerds, I will hit you with a chair. Hard.

Lilly: serves him right!

Candy: So L&L, in the original Pokemon, the characters dreams (to put it bluntly, what they wanted to be when they grew up) played a very important role. I'm thinking on instituting something similar in this fanfiction. What do you two plan on accomplishing with your lives?

Lilly: I want to be an Eevee reader.

Candy: Please elaborate.

Lilly: I want to create new types of Eevee.

Candy: Cool, what about you Leo?

Leo: _Che, _I don't have to tell _you _that

Candy: I already know. I created you with my own mind power. Why I made you so annoying is beyond me, but the point is, I need you to say it for the audience, not me.

Lilly: He wants to be a Pokemon doctor.

Everyone but Leo and Aaron: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Leo: *_Blushes__*** **_…

Kaylee: That is _not_ what I expected from you, leo.

Candy: Oh lay of him, we need to get back to business.

Candy: Kaylee, this is your first time meeting Leo right? What do you think of him?

Kaylee: He's annoying, hot headed, grumpy, and extremely irritating to any one close enough to hear his voice.

Leo: _*eye twitches*_

Lilly: … _Leo_? Don't do anything stupid please.

Candy: alrighty then. Aaron what do you think?

Aaron: … _trrrrillllllll? Prrrrrrrrrt._

Candy: Leah! Get you know who on the phone. Ask him to come translate for the next meeting!

Candy: Well readers, thats all for today. If you guys have any plot ideas or questions, please tell them to me. Remember to review!

Candy: one more apology for my late updates, _**SORRY**__**! :'(**_


	4. New Author's Note :(

Hey everyone, this, sadly, isn't an update. I know I keep saying I'll update everything, but honestly I'm stuck. I've rewritten the next chapters so many times, but I'm totally stuck, for both my stories. This authors note is basically a plea for help. I really don't want to discontinue this story (I already feel bad enough for not updating) but I'm running on empty here. I still love pokemon, but I'm not quite as hooked as before, so I no longer have an endless flow of ideas. I don't have a beta, so the only person to come up with ideas right now is me, which is why I've posted this. If ANY of you have ideas, no matter how silly or small, I could really use them. Also if anyone would volunteer to be my beta that would be greatly appreciated, but the ideas take top priority. On another topic (self advertising ahead) if any of you like the Warriors books, me and a friend created a finfic-blog called **ny city alleycats . blogspot. com **(updates every sunday)** (** just take out the spaces). I have a personal blog to, **my life as a teenaged human . blogspot .com**. Same thing with the spaces. Also, I have a small contest, if anyone can guess my name (it's not Andria Logan, that's just the pen-name I use for writing and online stuff) I'll write them a short fic, or they get a virtual cookie. I would offer a drawing, but I suck at art and my sister probably wont draw something for me so a fic it is. I apologize again for this not being an update :(


End file.
